Legacy
by Blades Spellbinder
Summary: This is one man's struggle to revive a long lost guild [uploaded 2 chapters]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do not own ragnarok, ragnarok is a property of gravity inc.  
  
Summary:  
  
Once there was a guild its name was Legacy. This guild has conquered all the guild castles in Rune-Midgard and was considered the most powerful guild. But one day a strange curse was brought upon this guild by the King of all monsters, the Dark Lord. This curse made the members of the guild scatter all around Midgard and made them forget of their past. But before this happened the Guildmaster, Rage Fateseeker called upon a holy talisman called Remembral so he can remember his past and look for the once great guild members of the once great Guild 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End  
  
"Such a hot day today" a man said while camping in the desert. He had golden hair and amber eyes and his face was slightly shown. "I should get moving before a sandstorm comes" with that, the man packed his things and started to go north. After Hours of walking, he finally reached green grassy plains and sudden temperature change. "Finally, only a few days travel until I get to Prontera." The man camped near a stream and refreshed himself with clean running water. "All those days in the desert made my skin tan." He said to himself. Suddenly, a noise came from a nearby bush that startled the Knight. The Knight went to investigate, but found only a rose. From behind his back came a dagger. Thinking quickly, the Knight side- kicked the person hitting his chest. "How you like that, If you want more pain come get some!!" The person dressed in black lunged against the knight but was stopped by the knight's sword." The battle raged on until morning. At the stroke of daylight, the face of the assailant was finally revealed. He had blue straight hair and yellow eyes that fit perfectly with his blue hair. The person was wearing an Assassin's uniform. The two warriors, after much fighting, the knight won and the Assassin fell wounded into the grassy plain. "Who sent you Assassin!?" pointing the tip of His sword to the neck of the Assassin. "Kill me now, Its useless to try and ask that question from me." The Knight, annoyed by this behavior, almost lost control of himself and almost really killed the Assassin. "You don't wanna mess with me ya know." The Assassin knew from the expression of the knight's face that he was planning a torture that could not be resisted by anyone. After much torturing, the Assassin finally confessed. "OK, OK, I confess! The Dark Lord Sent me!! Just don't hurt me anymore!!!!!!" said the Assassin hanging from a tree. "I see, that monster wants me dead, well, he failed miserably." Then a mysterious voice said, "Oh, that's where you're wrong...." Suddenly, the assassin was stabbed in the back by a seemingly sharp lance made of flesh. It was the dark lord with all his menacing armaments and skull showing. "Hmm, hmm, hmm so the Guildmaster of Legacy is here, in this disgustingly green field teeming with life." The Dark Lord said in a fearful manner. "So, I finally meet you, the one who wants me dead! Why do you want me dead Demon!? The Dark Lord retorted "Ah, you are mistaken, I don't want YOU dead, I want your guild to be DEAD!!" The knight hearing this quickly attacked the Dark Lord "While I'm still alive, you won't ever defeat my guild!! The Dark lord suddenly vanished out of thin air. "HAHAHAHAH, you will not be able to stop me!! I will be the one that will taint Rune-Midgard's land with my evil!!" The Knight knowing that the Dark Lord wants to destroy his guild, quickly packed his things and went for Prontera. After 2 days worth of travel, he was finally greeted by the gates of Prontera. He was exhausted, his Pecopeco looked tired as well. "Bring me to my Guildhouse NOW!!!! The two guards standing there escorted the weary knight to his Guildhouse. "Ah,you are back" said a man in a Magic Instructor hat with a book in hand. "No time to explain , Bring everyone at the meeting room at once!!! The wizard answered, "Right away!!" with that, the wizard vanished into thin air.  
  
"All of you are gathered here today for an announcement. The Dark Lord has been planning to eradicate our guild from existence. I don't know how he will do it but we must be prepared for his assault ASAP." With the meeting over, all of the members started to prepare their things.  
  
"Blades" the knight in his master room called out to the wizard standing in the library through telepathy or what we call "Private Messaging" The wizard replied, "Yes Rage?" "Come to the master room immediately." the wizard quickly teleported to the master room.  
  
"What did you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to lead the guild when the Dark Lord comes."  
  
"But why me?!"  
  
"I will find a sacred artifact called the remembral."  
  
"I know of that artifact, it has unknown power inside of it."  
  
"Yes, it might be the key to beating Dark Lord."  
  
"I see, when will you be back?"  
  
"As soon as possible, I am not sure"  
  
"Well, I wish you luck, I hope you find it."  
  
"It is said that it can be found at the island near Alberta."  
  
"I will start looking for it there then."  
  
"Please be careful, that place is teeming with monsters not known yet."  
  
"That's all right; I'll be the one to discover them then."  
  
"Well, when will you leave?"  
  
"I will leave tomorrow; take care of the guild for me until I am back."  
  
"Yes, I will do that until you return."  
  
With that, the wizard exited the room with a look of happiness and worry on his face 


	3. A Long Journey Ahead

Chapter 2 : A Long Journey Ahead  
  
"Well guys, I'll be leaving now, wish me luck!" said Rage saddling up on his Pecopeco.  
  
"Bye!!!" All of the guildmembers said to him "Good Luck!!!"  
  
The Knight rode off towards the direction of the desert once again.  
  
Meanwhile, in Glastheim, a familiar figure sitting on a throne of bone was watching the Knight through a monitor like thing which had black energy coming from the sides.  
  
"So the little knight thinks he can find the artifact with me watching eh?!" The Dark Lord said shaking the very foundation of Glastheim almost bringing the chivalry to the ground.  
  
"I will not tolerate this!" The Dark Lord suddenly summoned a being in the form of a swordsman.  
  
"Doppelganger!"  
  
"Yes, my lord." grinning in a most maniacal manner.  
  
"I want you to do everything to stop this timid knight from obtaining the artifact!"  
  
"It will be my pleasure, my Liege." Then the doppelganger vanishes in a pillar of dark light.  
  
"Excellent, Midgard will be as good as mine.."  
  
Rage camped at the end of the Sograt desert he hunted a few baby desert wolves and feasted on their meat. "Hmm, this is delicious, I should make jerky out of this if I can, I'll do it in the morning." With that, the knight fell asleep in the sands of the dry, cold desert floor.  
  
A strange figure was eyeing on the sleeping knight, it looked like a wolf standing on its hind legs, it had a scar on its left eye and had a piece of cloth covering its groin.  
  
The wolf started to approach the slumbering Knight. It was ready to claw the Knight's eyes out. It swung its claws but hit nothing "Whoa, That was a close call!!" trying to stand up with all his heavy armor on. The wolf tried to hit the knight again but He was just too fast. "That the best you can do beast?!" the wolf angered by the knight angrily tried to bite the neck of the Knight. The only thing the wolf ended up biting was sand as the knight unsheathed his sword and beheaded the creature in one horizontal swing. Blood came spurting from the neck of the animal. The head of the animal still had its eyes open. "Well, this will make BIG jerky." The knight started to chop away at the animal starting from the legs to the neck. With his task finished, the knight went to sleep again.  
  
The next morning, he dried the pieces of meat under the sun for a few hours. "This should last me until I get to Payon."  
  
Rage Fateseeker never wanted warps, he always wanted to explore on barefoot. He could have easily been to Payon if he just asked one of the two guild priests. But he was as stubborn as a mule. He always wanted to see the world on foot. He thinks warps are for weak-bodied people. Rage was an outstanding student in Midgard academy who graduated at the age of 11 and became a knight at the age of 17, the youngest Knight ever to be Knighted. He then heard of the castles King Tristam III built for Midgard's Strongest Guilds. Rage then built Legacy; composed of the most brilliant of all the classes, they easily had a guild house. But they did not stop there, They built extensions for their guild and conquered all of the 20 castles built by King Tristam.  
  
The Knight reached a green forest filled with the normal monsters seen anywhere. Porings, Fabres, Willows, basic monsters. He saw lots of novice training with these creatures. He arrived in Payon After 3 days of travel because of accidentally getting lost in the woods. Fortunately, A hunter aided him to find his way out. At sunset, he arrived at Payon, exhausted and out of food. "Damn forest" cursing his way to the nearest inn. "Finally, civilization." He sat down on his soft and fluffy bed. He started to remove his armor which he has not taken off for 5 days. He then wore a shirt and pants and went directly to sleep. 


	4. Trouble in Payon

Chapter 3: Trouble in Payon  
  
In the morning, Rage went to the shop in Payon. He bought all the necessities he needed for the trip to Alberta. He was preparing to saddle up his Pecopeco and leave but then a bloodcurdling scream was heard.  
  
"THE MOONLIGHT HAS GOTTEN OUT OF THE DUNGEON!!!"  
  
"EVERYONE EVACUATE THE CITY IMMEDIATELY!!"  
  
Everyone in Payon started to panic as the Moonlight flower started to kill and destroy everyone in its path. The Warriors of the town started to defend the city against its minions. As for Rage, he looked for the Moonlight flower. Rage started to think  
  
"This is abnormal; The Moonlight never leaves its territory..."  
  
"This must be a work of the Dark Lord, that bastard!!"  
  
Rage went on to the Payon Dungeon only to witness the Moonlight pummeling someone to the ground bloody with its bell. He also saw countless bodies scattered with bitemarks and squashed heads. "How horrible..." Rage thought. This REALLY angered Rage and drew his sword. "Time to die Demon!!" Rage quickly went for the Moonlight but it evaded its attack. The Moonlight sent its minions against Rage. The ninetails were eager to taste Rage's flesh. The ninetails tried to bite Rage's head off but got their head cut off instead as Rage performed a horizontal slash followed by...  
  
"Bash!!"  
  
Three heads of ninetails were cut off from their sockets. The fourth ninetail hesitantly charged as Rage intimidated it. The ninetail lunged towards Rage's leg and tried to bite it off but Rage evaded it. He then quickly slashed the back of the ninetail with ease.  
  
"Now Demon, it is your turn..."  
  
The Moonlight seemingly not intimidated by Rage sneered at him and was acting in a "come get me" sort of way. The Knight quickly ran towards it but it was just too fast. The Moonlight smashed its large bell onto the lower back of Rage making Rage wince in pain for a bit. With that Rage countered with multiple slashed that rendered the Moonlight weaponless as the Knight cut its bell into tiny pieces. Rage taught he was winning but the Moonlight magically summoned another bell for her use. With this, the Knight put all his strength into one blow.  
  
"BOWLING BASH!!"  
  
All of the nearby undead were obliterated by this technique and left Moonlight flying into the tool dealer shop. Rage went to the wreckage and searched for the remains of the Moonlight Flower but it was gone. The only thing that was left was a note.  
  
"If you are reading this, this means you are already too late in stopping the destruction of your guild. The Dark Lord has already destroyed it. Your only chance is to retrieve the remembral which can store souls and make them a new body.  
  
-Blades Spellbinder, Mystic Arcana of Legacy  
  
Rage was shocked in reading it. He did not understand why this letter appeared out of nowhere and why the Guild Wizard's name was on it. He only Knew that time was of the essence.  
  
"I need to get to Alberta at once!!!"  
  
The Knight needed to get to Alberta but he could not leave the people of Payon in Dismay.  
  
"I guess I have to help them first, seeing as that wench destroyed almost half of the city. I have to follow the number 1 rule in my guild, help people first before you."  
  
Rage gathered all the dead bodies and put them in the cemetery. A lot of people helped him and buried all the bodies in it. He saw as families cried for their lost loved ones and watched as they drop in grief.  
  
"I will kill you Dark Lord, for making the people of this land suffer!!"  
  
With all that work done, he decided to leave but the people wanted to give something to him for saving their city.  
  
"We want you to have this." The Blacksmith of the city gave a sword with enormous energy coming out of it that it was shining.  
  
"What is this sword?! It glows as bright as the sun!"  
  
"This is called Zentetsuken, the sword of the samurai 2,000 years ago in Payon. It is said that only a hero of great courage and honor can handle this sword. It will glow blue if you have a pure soul and burn your hand if you are evil.  
  
With that much said, Rage took hold of the sowrd and watched as it glew blue and made the people stare in awe. "You have the right to wield that blade, it has chosen you as its new master."  
  
"I thank you all." Said Rage in a gleeful manner  
  
"Take care!!! Be safe on your journey!!"  
  
At exactly sunset, Rage set out for Alberta wielding the most powerful sword in Midgard, Zentetsuken. 


End file.
